


Don't you cry for me.

by renaissance (forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Middle School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/renaissance
Summary: ""I saw an angel fly,down by the grave that the law man laid,when the grave got paved,finally im saved,please help me chop this tree down.or hold me from underneathwords never once cut me downoh, don't you cry for me ""School AU with cute to dark tones.Wanna see more of me? Follow me on twitter at: @angstfather





	1. Chapter 1

“If I play Captain, will you play first mate?” he stands there, deep red hair pulled back into a loose bun. It’s endearing, his want to grow it out, being simply in kindergarten. His arm is outstretched, offering up a foam sword. You know him, his name is Ilya Devorak, one of the more eccentric boys in Ms. Pfeifle’s class. He plays by himself, pretending to have sick patients or a crew of pirates. You found him interesting. 

You placed the doll you had been cradling back into the bassinet. “The kids in Ms. Julia’s class have a whole crew and I wanna be a pirate too but they won’t let me play.” his bottom lip pouts, and you glance back towards the pretend child you’ve been watching for Rose since she was out sick. You didn’t know if Rose was coming back, and you honestly assumed she had moved away since it had been months. You were a stand in father for a disinterested playmate of Rose’s. The child needed two parents. 

Your tiny fingers wrap around the sword he’s offering, and his eyes light up with an excitement you haven’t seen before. Utter hope. “Okay, but I get to be a witch too.” you glance back towards the child a last time, apologizing internally for temporarily abandoning him. As most pirates did with their own children. It seemed sad to just leave and never return to him. But you knew briefly what the life of a pirate was like. Constant battles on the playground with casualties you didn’t see in any other sport out there. “If I come join you, you have to help me take care of the baby, and be it’s mommy.”  his cheeks flush red, and he nods enthusiastically. 

“A pirate baby. Bring him with us, he’ll learn the ropes of the sea before he can walk.” 

“It’s too dangerous to bring a baby onto a pirate battlefield. We’ll leave him here until we come home.” You scold, brushing your hand against the plastic head of the doll. 

“It’s a pirate’s promise.” Ilya bows with his sword at his waist, and his eyes a light. “We’ll be a pretty cool pirate family. Then I can be a doctor and make lots of money to take care of my pirate family.” you nod, wrapping your fingers up in his, and gesturing for him to lead the way. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

You didn’t realize Ms. Julia’s class were third graders with mean faces and paper eye patches. You stood, back pressed against Ilya’s as they surrounded you. The leader brought himself towards the two of you, disregarding Ilya almost immediately. 

“You’re MC, right?” you don’t answer him, and he laughs. “I’m Brad, the Captain of the Dog Bite Crew.” he gestured backwards at the mixture of students. All from different grades, but some from your class. The hurt in Ilya’s eyes upon seeing them clued you in. He was trying to recruit you, convince you to help him bully Ilya into quitting his fantasies. “Join me. Your fighting is great. I’d even make you second mate.” he offers you a hand, black gloves attempting to show prestige. 

Ilya tenses against your back, and looks to you, almost pleading. In a moment’s notice you stride forward, and Ilya thinks he’s lost yet another. He hoped you wouldn’t betray him, you seemed different, almost too kind. When you whacked Captain Brad as hard as you could in the face with your foam sword and screamed  “My first priority is my Captain!” he was absolutely right. In that moment, his tiny heart fluttered in his chest. You gripped his hand, intertwining your fingers and took off running towards the decaying play structure at the far side of the park. 

 

Brad’s crew was following very shortly after, but he couldn’t care less. The look on your face, of determination and joy made him flush with excitement. He knew he loved you then. 

It ended with the both of you bruised and out of breath, lying side by side on your rundown ship. The metal alerted the both of you of the impending fall, and oncoming winter. It felt nice, very in the moment. “Thank you.” he says quietly, flushed from the cold and the beating you just got. Your light eyes turned towards him, watching him. “All of my other first mates left for his crew. You didn’t.” 

You stretch your arm out and rest your hand in his. “Aren’t first mates supposed to be the Captain’s partner in crime?”  you question, your voice sailing far up into the clouds. “Why would I leave you alone to be beat up by a bunch of bullies? You’re really nice and I’d rather get beat up with you then sit and watch.” Ilya’s eyes widen and he places a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

“You could’ve been his second mate.” 

“Why would I wanna do that when I can be your first mate? One day he’s gonna grow up and we’ll rule the playground. We’ll be so powerful and nice that nobody will mess with us.” he laughs and presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. You squeak and smile really big. 

That’s how you and Ilya Devorak became best friends, and eventually go onto becoming the most fierce pirate parents out there. 

Too bad he couldn’t keep you as his forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

There's an ambience of autumn here. Ilya produced two mugs with steaming hot chocolate, and American Horror Story, Murder House plays quietly in the background. It’s a spooky way to provide white noise, but neither of you seem to mind. 

Ilya’s head is on your chest as he naps, auburn hair spread about your sweater as his chest rises and falls. Your hand cards through his hair gently, noting how his curls around your fingers in some places, and stays board straight in others. 

“You two look comfortable.” Pasha comments, bringing her cup of hot chocolate into the room, and sitting in the recliner next to the two of you. You press a finger to your lips to shush her, glancing down at Ilya. “He sleeps better when you’re here.” it’s quieter this time, an honest smile gracing her. 

“That’s why I have him nap when I come over. He seems so tired at school.” you hush, rubbing your thumb over his cheek. It’s flushed from whatever dream he’s having and he sighs gently against your fingertips. 

“Mom is thankful for it. She thinks he studies too hard.” A loud noise reverberates from the tv, and he stirs. “His anxiety doesn’t help either. He’s calm with you. I think you’re the one person on the planet that he trusts with with his life completely.” you swallowed harshly at the thought, and pressed closer to him as if wanting to save him from everything and anything. 

Pasha breaks you from your thoughts. “Mom has already been planning the wedding.” 

“What wedding?” 

“You and Ilya’s.” 

“We’re fourteen!” you laugh. “But if that’s what it takes to get him to sleep properly every night then I guess I’ll have to.” he stirs in your grip, pressing sleeping lips to your collarbone. Your face flushes and Pasha laughs. 


End file.
